


Alma perdida

by Paquito09



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28165236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paquito09/pseuds/Paquito09
Summary: Cuando luz y sus nuevos amigos derrotaron al Gran basílico y lograron sacar la magia, pero ella tiene pocas fuerzas y roba la magia a luz y sus nuevos amigos, pero ella tiene planes y roba el alma de luz, así que eda, amity Willow y Gus depende de rescatar a luz antes que sea demasiado tarde
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	1. Alma perdida

**Author's Note:**

> Hola amigos aquí está otra historia, espero que les guste

Cuando luz, viney, jerbo, barcus, derrotaron al Gran basilisco, vieron que toda la magia está regresaron a sus dueños, willow, gus, que amity y el director bum, el director bum ve a los chicos, el quería castigarlos, pero ellos salvaron, cuando quiere hablar con los chicos ve que el gran basilisco se levantó y trató a los chicos, "vaya, vaya, lograron sacar la magia de mis víctimas, pero las recuperaré empezando primero ustedes" dijo el gran basilisco y abrió su boca con sus filosos dientes y sacó toda la magia de luz, viney, jerbo y barcus. 

Viney, jerbo y barcus, se desmayaron por falta de magia, pero luz aún que, ella ya no tiene magia aún puede levantarse, entonces él gran basilisco ve las orejas redondas de luz, sus ojos "vaya, así que eres una humana, finalmente un bocadillo especial" dijo el gran basilisco, entonces volvío abrir la boca en frente de luz, ella aún débil, por que abrió su boca si ella ya no tiene magia, pero luz empieza a brillar, algo que le está sacando a luz, luego un brillante separó algo a luz y es su alma, entonces luz empieza a desmayar y el alma de luz entra la boca del gran basilisco.

Ella arroga el cuerpo de luz junto con los otros y el gran basilisco aunque quiere absorber de nuevo la magia de hexande, no quiere desperdicia el alma de la humana y salió corriendo hacia el bosque, el director bum aún con el piso, corre hacia luz, viney, jerbo y barcus incocientes, willow y gus corre con luz. 

"luz, estas bien" dijo willow, pero ella no responde, el director bum checa a viney, jerbo jerbo y barcus, el director bum sabe el gran basilisco robo la magia, pero quiere ver a luz, amity corre para ver a luz, cuando el director bum checo a luz, el cierra sus ojos, entonces él va a su oficina "señorita amity, willow y señor gus, por favor llevase a los 4 a la enfermería" dijo el director bum, willow quería hablar a su director, pero amity dijo que hacemos caso, entonces willow y gus lleva a luz a la enfermería y amity con sus abominaciónes también lleva a viney, jerbo y barcus. 

El director bum llegó a su oficina y escribe una carta, "por favor lleva eso a la dama búho" dijo el director bum. 

30 minutos después, eda llega a la escuela, "hola bumpi, por que me llamaste, acaso que luz hizo una pequeña travesura" dijo eda con animada, eda piensa que luz hizo una pequeña travesura para impresionar a eda, pero el director bum suspiro, "no eda, entonces amity tu estudiante no hizo nada, verás tu estudiante está en la enfermería por.." dijo el director bum cuando fue interrumpido por eda, "QUE" dijo eda que fue a ver a luz corriendo, entonces él director corre para ver eda, cuando eda llega a la enfermería y abre la puerta y ve a luz aún incociente, eda corre a ver a luz "niña, despierta, estas bien" dijo eda, pero luz no responde, eda intenta despertarla, pero nada entonces ve a los otros que aún están incocientes, willow, gus y amity esta preocupados por luz, entonces él director bum llegó a la enfermería, "bulmpi, que le paso a luz y esos tres también", el director bum suspira y decide explicar todo lo que pasó, "un gran basilisco atacó a tu estudiante junto con estas tres personas más" dijo bum, entonces eda tiene una cara de horrorizada "que no puede ser, debe ser una broma, los basilisco se extingieron", "no es broma eda, mira dejame explicarte todo" dijo el director bum, entonces él director bum le explica todo cuando no dejó que luz estudiaba todas las materias, que encerró a luz el cuarto de castigo, y el ataque de gran basilisco, y que ellos salvaron la magia "entonces porque no lo dejaste que ella quiere, ella tiene un sueño" dijo eda, "perdóname edalyn, pero tenía la ley del emperador belos" dijo el director bum, "pero espera un segundo el gran basilisco aunque robe la magia de luz, no puede desmayarse ella es humana" dijo eda, willow y gus tiene un buen punto, pero el director bum baja la cabeza y suspira, amity también suspira también, "el gran basilisco, no solo robo la magia de los 4, sino que también le robo el alma a la sra luz" dijo el director bum, eda tiene una cara de horrorizada, "no es cierto, dime que estas bromeando" dijo eda, el director bum no dijo nada. 

Eda le sale unas lágrimas, cuando ve a luz aún incociente "que tenemos que hacer para recuperar el alma de luz", "bueno si logramos encontrar el gran basilisco, podemos hacer lo posible para sacar el alma de luz y su magia de los chicos" dijo el director bum, "bien, sabes a donde fue al Gran basilisco" dijo eda, "ella escapó el bosque, pero no se a donde va atacar" dijo el director bum. "bien, voy a buscar el gran basilisco" dijo eda, pero el director bum se levantó con un poco furioso "como vas a buscar si no sabes que escuela va atacar" dijo el director bum, "no me importa, solo quiero salvar a luz, no lo vez, ella es como si fuera mi hija" dijo eda gritando y llorando, el director bum es la primera vez que ve a eda que se preocupa por un humano y también que llamó como si fuera su hijo, entonces él director bum dio un suspiro "okey eda, pero ten mucho cuidado" dijo el director bum, "sra eda, nosotros también queremos ir" dijo willow con gus, "no niños, quiero que se queden y cuiden a luz" dijo eda, "pero yo si puedo ir contigo" dijo amity, "lo siento pero tu tampoco puedes ir" dijo eda "además, creo que ustedes ya fueron víctimas del gran basilisco y luz le costó mucho a derrotar a ese Monstruo", "pero le prometí a luz que iríamos a tener club de azura" dijo amity llorando un poco, pero se tapó la boca y se sonrojo un poco, "lo sé, te prometo que la rescatare pero, quiero que ayudes a los amigos de luz" dijo eda, entonces amity acepta ayudar los amigos de luz, entonces eda se va al bosque, "eda, tienes que hacerlo rápido, antes que el pasa en 24 horas, ella puede morír" dijo director bum, eda si escucho, pero no quiere hablar". 

Mientras tanto, en el bosque, "ah, tenía la magia, pero esa humana con sus amigos me derrotaron, pero por lo menos tengo su magia y el alma de la humana" dijo el gran basilisco "ah, no puedo regresar, las dos escuelas me conocen", pero luego vio una escuela que se llama Class, "si, debe ser mi siguiente victima" entonces él gran basilisco se transforma de nuevo como inspectora y camina hacia la escuela. 

Mientras tanto en hexside, falta 20 horas antes que el alma de luz se pierda para siempre, amity puede ver a. Willow y gus viendo a luz aún incociente, willow aún llorando por no proteger a su mejor amiga, gus aún está triste, amity aún qué finje qué no le importa el Humano, pero ella siente algo. 

Entonces cuando ve willow y gus retirarse a la cocina, amity se acerca a ver a luz, ella ve a luz aún incociente, cuando amity ve, ella siente algo jamas sentía, amity recuerda los momentos que paso con luz, el desafío, la biblioteca y el campo de nieve, entonces amity ve los labios de luz y luego la beso, amity siente algo su corazón, sintió en las nubes, "AMITY, QUE ESTAS HACIENDO" dijo willow gritando, amity se separó y se puso roja, "no.. no es lo que parece" dijo amity, entonces willow se acerca a amity, "NO VES EL ESTADO DE LUZ, QUE CREES QUE ESTAS HACIENDO, PRIMERO ME LASTIMASTE TU AMISTAD, ME HICISTE BULLYING Y AHORA NO SE QUE LE HACES ALGO A LUZ" dijo willow gritando, "mira tranquila, dejame explicarte, mira lo siento, siento que te hice daño, pero hay una explicación" dijo amity, "willow, cálmate" dijo gus tratando calmar a willow, entonces amity puede recordar lo que hizo con willow cuando era niñas, entonces willow se calma un poco, "willow, se que te hice daño, lo siento, es que luz fue que quiere hacer amiga conmigo" dijo amity, willow suspira "mira, no se si pueda perdonarte lo que me hiciste" entonces willow se acerca amity "pero juro en algo, cuando luz recupere su alma haré lo posible que te alejes de ella".

Entonces Willow se aleja y va con Gus, entonces amity se siente triste, "mittes" dijo él desconocido, cuando amity ve es edric y emira, "mittes que pasó" dijo emira

Continuará…….


	2. Parte 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Después que amity beso a luz aún incociente, ella decide ir con eda para ayudar, cuando la encuentra el gran basilisco, ¿podrá acabar con ella?

Faltan 15 horas antes que el alma de luz se pierda para siempre, ya son las 9 de la noche, y eda esta cansada ella tiene que encontrar el gran basilisco, entonces eda conoce la escuela y va para ya, cuando llegó la escuela, la escuela de black Dark, eda ve los paramericos atendiendo a los estudiantes y maestros, llego tarde, el gran basilisco escapó, entonces eda vio el director de la escuela Carlos, "vaya, la dama búho, que haces aquí" dijo el director Carlos, "que paso" dijo eda, "bueno veras, un moustro atacó a mis alumnos y a los maestros pero yo me salve" dijo Carlos, "sabes a dónde fue" dijo eda, Carlos señaló hacía fue hacia sur, entonces eda parte.

Falta 12 horas antes que el alma de luz se pierda para siempre, amity estaba sentada junto con sus hermanos, sus padres alador y odiala no se preocupan sus hijos, ellos saben que son fuertes, amity ve a Willow y Gus cuidando a luz, amity puede ver a luz aún inconsciente, entonces Willow ve a amity y ella le cierra una cortina para que no vea a luz, amity siente que volvió hacer dañó de nuevo, entonces ella se levanta y sale de la enfermería, sus hermanos no lo detuvieron, ellos ya saben a dónde va.

Flashback

Amity le explicó todo lo que pasó, cuando termino sus hermanos se preocuparon, "oh no, luz" dijo emira, edric se preocupa a luz, "entonces eda fue a buscar el gran basílico para recuperar él alma de luz" dijo emira, amity mueve su cabeza diciendo que si, entonces amity decide ayudar a eda "voy a ir a buscar eda y ayudarla también", "estás loca minttes es muy peligrosos" dijo edric.

"No lo vez, luz está en peligro, se supone que soy su amiga, perdí una amiga por culpa de mis papás, no perdere otra" dijo amity llorando. 

Sus hermanos la abrazo y tiene su apoyo

Fin de flashback

Edric Cierra sus ojos y suspira " ten cuidado mittes".

Willow ve a luz aún inconsciente, " oye estás bien" dijo Gus, "si estoy bien" dijo Willow.

Entonces Gus se acerca un poco a Willow "entonces cuando eda recupere el alma de luz, en serio quieres hacerlo".

"En qué" dijo Willow de mal humor

"Que quieres que Luz no sea amiga de amity" dijo Gus

Entonces Willow suspira, no quiere hacerle daño a su mejor amiga. Pero aún recuerda el dañó que hizo amity, su infancia, en la escuela de abominación, la pelea de luz, "no se, si quiero hacer que luz no sea amiga de amity, pero no quiero hacerle daño a luz" 

Gus agarró el hombro de Willow "willow se que quieres cuidar a luz sobre amity, pero dejá que Luz decida, ella quiere intentar que amity sea buena"

"Lo sé, solo aún estoy enojada con ella" dijo Willow

Fue entonces edric y emira entraron y vieron a luz aún inconsciente, también vió viney, jerbo y barcus aún sin magia, " hola chicos" dijo edric, "cómo está luz" dijo emira.

"Bien, pero falta 12 horas antes que luz muriera" dijo Gus.

"Donde está amity" dijo Willow.

Edric ve a emira, suspira y decide decir la verdad " fue a buscar a eda, para ayudar contra el Gran basílico"

"QUE" dijo Willow y Gus gritando.

Falta 10 horas antes que el alma de luz se pierda para siempre, amity corre tan pronto que sea posible, entonces usa su poder de abominación y lo usa como si fuera un caballo, entonces tomo 4 horas que encontro eda tan cansada, entonces amity corre hacía eda, eda ve alguien y es amity "niña que haces aquí", "vine ayudarte no puedo dejar que mi mejor amiga sufra" dijo amity, entonces eda suspira y talvez si necesita ayuda, "bien eda dime qué escuela va ataca" dijo amity, "creo que está atacando la escuela howtaws, pero cuando vayamos él se va" dijo eda.

Entonces amity ve el mapa y se le ocurre una idea "entonces vayamos a la otra escuela, la escuela de posiciónes de happy baby", entonces eda ve el mapa y tenía razón está escuela no atacado aún "entonces vamos" eda agarra su bastón y amity sube y van rápido.

Falta 8 horas antes que el alma de luz se pierda para siempre, amity y eda llegaron a la escuela happy baby, entonces eda corre y ve el director que se llama black "oh qué tenemos aquí, la dama búho y nuestro rival amity de hedsixe, que les trae por aquí", eda le explicó todo, entonces él director black va a su oficina para llamar a sus estudiantes "atencion, atencion estudiantes le pedimos que vayan a sus casas las clases serán suspendidas por hoy, hay un monstruo suelto y tenemos que evacuar ahora".

Todos los estudiantes evacuaron y se fueron a sus casas, entonces eda y amity se preparan cuando el director black respira, llegó el Gran basílico disfrazada como una inspectora "Hola Soy la inspectora de aquerrale", "claro pasé por favor" dijo él director black, cuando entraron él gran basílico ve que no hay estudiantes, entonces el director black lanza un hechizo de rayo para impactar al gran basílico, el monstruo grita y se transforma como lo conocemos, cuando él gran basílico abre su boca para absorber la magia, eda usa su poder de búho para golpear al gran basílico, recibió él golpe y el Gran basílico se enoja va trás eda, pero amity usa su poder de abominación para que ataque al gran basílico, el Gran basílico golpea a los abominables de amity con su cola, "ah, este monstruo es muy difícil de acabar" dijo eda.

Entonces el gran basílico enojada grita y golpea a amity, eda y él director black, entonces el gran basílico va al director black y abre su boca y absorbe la magia, cuando termino va hacía amity, cuando abre su boca, alguien llama la atención del Gran basílico y va trás el, cuando alguien agarra la mano de amity y se levanta.

Eda se pone de pie y ve las personas que también está ayudando, es willow, Gus, edric y emira.

"Que hacen aquí" dijo amity, "vamos mittes, no te dejaremos que pelees sola, también luz es nuestra amiga y también no queremos que luz sienta triste que tú te arriesges tu vida" dijo emira.

Entonces amity tenía razón, sola no puede, necesita ayuda, entonces el gran basílico se levanta, entonces willow usa su poder de plantas para crear un muro, entonces Willow, Gus, edric y emira llevaron a amity y eda a otro cuarto.

Entonces Willow ve a eda y amity "bien cuáles él plan".

"A ver, él gran basílico puede absorber la magia, así que tenemos que alejamos" dijo amity.

"Pero la pregunta es como logramos vencerlo, el único que sabe cómo venció es luz" dijo willow

Entonces amity recordó algo, entonces ya sabe cómo vencerlo "chicos quiero que busquen que si hay una puerta secreta".

Eda, Edric y emira no sabe lo que están hablando amity, pero Willow y Gus si saben lo que está hablando, "te refieres lo que usaron los chicos problemáticos" dijo Willow, amity asiente, entonces amity le explica él plan.

Mientras tanto, el gran basilisco rompe el muro de plantas para buscar las personas, fue entonces gus le llamó la atención, entonces él gran basilisco corre tras el, luego el gran basilisco casi alcanza a gus pero un poder de las plantas interrumpe su camino, entonces está willow llamado la atención del gran basilisco, luego cuando va tras ella llega una zona desconocida que está oscuro, luego alguien prende la luces y eda y amity usa todo su poder para golpear el gran basilisco, lo recibe el golpe que cae el suelo, mientras en el techo, edric y Emira suelta un saco lleno de metal la más pesadas de isla hirviente, cuando el gran basilisco ve un objeto, recibió el golpe, golpeó en el estómago, y abrió su boca y toda y toda la magia lo suelta hasta dejar vacía, luego ella tose y saca una bola blanca, es la alma de luz, eda lo recoge y suspira que lo recupero, el gran basilisco intenta levantarse para robar la magia de eda y los demás y recuperar el alma de luz, pero la bolsa de metales de hierro son pesadas para quitarlas, con este peso lo puede matar, entonces ve a eda que usa su poder para hacer troncos de palo de pico y lo lanza al gran basilisco, lo recibe y muere. 

"bien, todo termino" dijo eda, pero entonces amity saca su teléfono para ver el cronómetro "eda, tenemos un problema, solo nos queda 4 horas". 

Continuará…….


	3. Parte 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El alma de luz lo recupero, pero le queda 4 horas lo lograrán o no

"No puede ser no llegaremos a tiempo" dijo emira, "entonces que estamos esperando vamos" dijo eda.

Entonces partieron, tuvieron que correr porque su no les queda de magia y el bastón de eda está cansado por tanto volar qué las alas de owlbert está lastimada, 'resiste luz, ya tenemos tu alma, vamos a rescatarte' pensó amity.

Mientras la escuela viney, jerbo y barcus despertaron, "que pasó" dijo viney, "no lo sé"dijo jerbo, "gau" dijo barcus, entonces viney, jerbo y barcus recordaron lo que pasó, recordaron cómo el gran basílico absorbió la magia de ellos y luz, "esperen dónde está luz" dijo viney, entonces vieron que allí está luz, luz recuperó su magia pero su alma no.

Los chicos fueron a ver a luz, "Luz estás bien" dijo viney, pero Luz aún no despierta, "vamos luz despierta" dijo jerbo, pero aún no despierta luz, entonces llego el director bump "vaya creo que ustedes tres, despertaron", "director bump que tiene luz" dijo viney, "si porque no despierta" dijo jerbo, entonces el director bump explicar todo lo que pasó.

Falta 3 horas antes que el alma de luz se pierda para siempre, amity, eda, Willow, Gus, edric y emira, corren y llega a la mitad del camino, pero su camino fué interrumpido cuando unos ladrones saltaron y robaron algo, robó el alma de luz, "oye" dijo amity, uno de los ladrónes vieron a los demás y sacó la lengua y se fué corriendo, "rápido trás el" dijo eda, fue a perseguir a los ladrones, los ladrones se separaron para perderlos, pero ellos son 6 tambien se separaron para atrapar, amity ve que el ladrón si tiene el alma de luz, cómo recupero una parte de su magia usa su poder de abominación y atrapa, logró recuperar el alma de luz, entonces amity agarra una cuerda que lleva su mochila y amarra el ladrón y camina con el, cuando llegaron aquí está eda, Willow, Gus, edric y emira con los ladrónes atados, pero como esos ladrónes interrumpieron 2 horas, "esos malditos ladrónes, nos quitaron 2 horas" dijo eda, amity ve el alma de Luz "eda mira", eda ve el alma de luz, willow, Gus, edric y emira vieron y quedaron horrorizadas, el alma de Luz, poco a poco está desaparecido. Amity ve a eda, willow, Gus, edric y emira están tristes porque llegaron tarde.

Entonces amity no quiere rendirse, aún le quedaba un poco de su magia y luego lo usa junto con los demás "sujeténce" amity usa su poder de abominación y Fuego y crea cómo si fuera un transporte, viajando y pasaron 20 minutos descansa amity, pero aún falta para llegar a hedsixe, luego Willow ve amity agotada, Willow ve que luz si es importante para luz, entonces Willow usa su poder de plantas y crea tipo de árbol y sigue avanzando, eda ve como Willow y amity se agotada toda su magia para salvar a luz, entonces eda recuerda como luz le ayudó para dar ánimos, su negocio, seguir adelante, ayudó con su maldición.

Eda ve Willow cansada, entonces eda se levanta y usa su poder de tronco de forma de búho y sigue camino, edric y emira usa su poder de fuego y sigue hacía llegar hedsixe, con esta velocidad llegaron, pero falta un minuto, entonces amity corre hacía Luz con su alma, el alma casi desaparece, amity corre hacía la escalera, y ve que aquí está la enfermería.

10

Amity corre tan rápido

9

El alma de luz está apagado

8

Viney, jerbo y barcus ve que la respiración de luz está deteniendo

7

Viney ve a amity con el alma de luz

6

Amity llega la urgencia

5 

Viney corre y abre la puerta para dejar pasar a amity

4

Amity cansada y ve a viney, jerbo y barcus

3

Amity ve a luz aún inconsciente

2 

Amity corre hacía Luz

1

Amity coloca el alma de luz

0

Cuando intenta colocar el alma de luz, el alma desaparece 

Cuando amity ve el alma de Luz desaparecio

'no' pensó amity, "luz por favor despierta" dijo amity, pero no responde, cuando llega eda, Gus edric, emira y willow, ve a Luz.

Ya es demasiado tarde, eda empieza a llorar, al igual que viney, jerbo, barcus, willow, Gus, edric y emira, amity no quiere creer lo que pasa, "no por favor Luz, despierta, por favor despierta"dijo amity, pero luz no responde, entonces amity llora el pecho de luz, willow acompaño a amity y también lloró por Luz, eda siente que perdió a luz ella es cómo si fuera su hija, cuando amity vió la cabeza de luz y luego la besó, willow ve que amity está haciendo de nuevo, pero ella comprendió todo, willow piensa que amity tiene algo en sentimientos por Luz, pero Willow vió que un resplandor está rodeado el cuerpo de luz, luego amity, willow, Gus, edric, emira, eda, viney, jerbo y barcus como reacciona, pero ellos siente que sus lágrimas están brillando y van hacía luz, luego vió que algo está creando, una bola blanca, cuando paso el cuerpo de luz, cuando aterrizó, amity puede ver su reacción y luego luz finalmente respira y despierta "a..amity", entonces amity abraza a luz de alegría, willow, gus, edric, emira, viney, jerbo y barcus están felices por tener a Luz despierta, eda también está feliz, mientras tanto afuera de La enfermería él director bump finalmente está feliz, pero aún triste por el daño que a hecho, entonces el tiene una idea para recompensar.

A la mañana siguiente

Eda lleva a luz a la escuela hedsixe, cuando aterrizó luz salta en un suspiro "bueno eda, me tengo que ir, nos vemos en la tarde", "luz, por favor cuídate mucho" dijo eda, entonces luz está feliz y lo abraza, eda corresponde, entonces Luz entra la escuela y eda suspira.

Mientras dentro de la escuela luz saluda a willow y Gus, "bueno Luz es tu segundo día" dijo Willow, "si, creo que iré de nuevo a salón de los problematicos" dijo luz, entonces Willow y Gus asistieron, entonces sonó la campana y se despiden, cuando luz va hacía el salón, el director bump lo detiene "señorita luz, un momento, puedes pasar a mí oficina por favor".

Cuando luz llegó a la oficina de director bump, aquí está viney, jerbo y barcus, "director para que nos llamó" Dijo luz, entonces el director bump suspira "para empezar me enteré que ustedes tiene una puerta secreta", "pero director" dijo viney pero el director bump interrumpio, "pero ustedes nos salvaron con el gran basílico" dijo el director bump, entonces Luz, viney, jerbo y barcus se impresionaron, entonces el director bump camina hacía su escritorio "lamento mucho a ver juzgado mal en ustedes, y pará recompensa por mi error, que clase van a escoger", entonces los chicos se pusieron feliz, "pues yo, curación y tenencia de bestias" dijo viney, "pues yo, plantas y abominaciónes" dijo jerbo, "gau" dijo barcus, "muy bien" dijo el director bump feliz y hace un círculo en su dedo y sus trajes empieza salí 2 colores a cada materia, "y tú" dijo él director bump hablando con Luz, "ah, no se, se que va a sonar raro, pero quiero estudiar todas las materias" dijo luz, luego luz ve que su trajes está brillando y su traje es de todos Los colores de la materia, "oh por dios, si, sí, si, si voy a estudiar todas las materias" dijo luz con felicidad, "sabes hay alguien que también tiene esté objetivo, pero no pudo terminar" dijo director bump usando su dedo para traer una foto, es eda, "jajaja, hay eda" dijo luz viendo a eda parti a la casa búho.

Fin

  
  


Epílogo

  
  


El director bump camina el terreno de la escuela "vaya, debo tener mucho cuidado ahora cuando vea quien es el inspector".

Luego alguien está dando clases, es king dando las clases, cuando termino el director bump camina hacia king "tu no eres maestro".

"Talvez no, pero ellos necesitan Educación para que aprenda" dijo king que derramó su taza hacía la cara de director bump, pero el director bump saca a king de la escuela con una escoba.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listo termine la historia, espero que les haya gustado mis amigos y amigas de dándome de the owl house, ahora puedo seguir con la historia el poder de amor, purificación y mlp Equestria girl cuidado de suicidio


End file.
